Mother of all Overreactions
by 4LJ
Summary: An old rambling of mine about how a couple of events in Lily's/ James' young, burgeoning relationship might have shaped their destiny... PLEASE Rate & Review
1. 1

_Howdy, folks. So, was looking through some old things, and came across this!! Think it was some of my first attempts back in the day. Thought I'd share. Hope y'all enjoy!_

 ** _Easter break._**

 ** _Potter Manor._**

 _ **James Potter. Lily Evans.**_

Somehow, mischief-maker número uno's managed to drag her away from the books, even just a month and a half away from NEWTs. Of course, there are strings attached. Like him now being obligated to spend every free minute he has over the next month studying with her.

But a couple of days in, she begins to question the sincerity with which he's agreed to that deal, because he's given her two days of absolute perfection. Two whole days of just the two of them and the sun, alone, on long rambles around the local picturesque countryside, almost always ending up in a sheltered spot in a little wooded area behind the Manor, complete with a couple of little brooks babbling quietly through the trees, where they spend endless hours just sitting with each other, talking, reminiscing, laughing, and for the most part, kissing. He has a way of touching her, of holding her to him, that makes it very difficult for her to stay away.

The way she figures it, he probably has some scheme that will have her ending up completely gaga for him by the end of the week and letting him off their deal. Stupid charming conniving marauder is too clever by half.

She grits her teeth as she heads downstairs, steeling herself as she prepares to confront him that evening. Except, as she spies him in the magnificent entrance hall (second only to that of Hogwarts), the feeling akin to that of walking into a ton of bricks hits her, a familiar sense of déjà vu attached to it.

 _James Potter is, once again, in the arms of another girl._

She storms straight out, temper simmering just under the surface. She bursts out the front doors, takes a couple of lengthy strides and turning on the spot to disapparate, feels a hand latch onto hers at the last moment.

A faint pop sounds out in a dark, semi-lighted street near Spinners End, and before she can act on the immediate impulse to shove her unwanted passenger away, out of nowhere, all hell breaks loose, almost as though in anticipation of their arrival. Jets of light, curses and deafening cries shoot out from every corner, tearing half the street apart in a horrific pyrotechnic display, only just missing her as she's yanked sharply to the ground. Right away, a hand clamps over her mouth, stopping the inevitable shriek and his voice in her ear softly murmurs.

"Stay completely still…"

She can hear the fear distinctly in his voice, and her heart chills over. She grips his hand tightly, heart racing in her panic. "But they'll see us," she whispers, all antagonism forgotten as the shouting and curses around them come to a stop, and while the menacing sounds of footfalls and heavy get ever closer, it all feels so surreal.

"They won't." he breathes, and at that point she notices the silky material of the invisibility cloak covering them. Temporary relief washes through her, and she looks up into his face for the first time that evening. Hardened and taut, his eyes dart around everywhere, looking for an escape route. "We can't disapparate," he mentions quietly, making her heart drop in terror, wondering what she's dragged them into.

"James, I am so sorry…"

"They've been waiting, it looks like…" he cuts through her apology, looking directly at her for the first time since they've gotten here. He touches her face gently, looking unnerved and fearful. "For you!"

A new and overwhelming wave of crippling dread tears though her and she feels her heart actually stop for a couple of seconds, realizing what it really means. "Mum… Dad…!" she whimpers, tears welling up in her eyes. For the briefest of moments, she presses herself to him, crying silently into his chest. But her grief is cut brusquely short by a raspy voice that suddenly and jeeringly cuts through the cold night air.

"Come out, come out precious!"

An involuntarily gasp escapes James, but he quickly shakes his head at Lily's questioning look and puts a finger to his lips as several hooded figures begin to appear in the dim light. One in particular, a large, foul-smelling, savage-looking man, steps in their direction, seeming to sniff the air as he moves. "I know you're here, mudblood… I can smell the filthy blood flowing through your veins!" He steps into the direct light of a solitary lamppost, and Lily gasps too, her mind going numb with disbelief.

Fenrir Greyback.

Infamously large, vicious, more animal than human, he turns his gaze in their direction, the cruel leer clearly highlighting a double row of sharply-pointed teeth. James lets out a low guttural moan, quickly pushing her behind him, at the same time pulling out a small object from his robes and murmuring quietly to it.

"Sirius Black…"

She looks to see his attention focused on a small square mirror. What stuns her even more than the sight of James with a pocket mirror is the face of Sirius Black in it.

" _Get here now. Bring the stuff!_ "

Desperation leaks from his every syllable, making her cringe. He's a marauder, for crying out loud. Lack of fear comes with the territory. But before she can do or say anything, he sharply turns to her, pulling her face to his, voice a dead whisper. "Lily, listen to me. As soon as he comes, we're going to have to run."

"But Mum, Dad…" she pleads, desperate, agonized.

He shakes his head firmly, pleadingly, caressing her face softly. "Just hold on tight." He breathes. Something about the complete vulnerability in those hazel eyes, in his voice, makes her nod and she pulls him into a tight hug, a sense of natural protectiveness surging instinctively through her.

On cue, things begin happening very fast.

"Homenum Revelio" A familiar, slick, oily voice. A low swooping sensation. "THEY'RE THERE! CALL HIM" Sickening realization as the Death Eaters rapidly close in.

But then, out of nowhere… instant darkness. The deep and pressing kind where you couldn't see your hand if it was a mere inch from your eyes. Bewildered, his voice promptly sounds in her ears again, filling her with momentary relief, drowning out the sounds of the resultant uproar around them.

"Get ready," he whispers tenderly, "I love you,"

Her mind immediately goes blank with emotion, and before she can even begin to think, a loud snarling resonates out amid all the chaos, driving stakes of fresh dread through her. James swiftly lifts her up into his arms, again only briefly easing her distress as the snarls very quickly get closer until they're right beside them, at which point they stop. She clutches on tightly to him, but finds herself utterly paralyzed when he lowers her towards the unidentified creature, kissing her forehead and murmuring in the most heart-rending tone,

"Trust me, please. Just hold on tight,"

And before even a second is out, James Potter is suddenly gone, bringing fresh, hot tears of despair and anguish streaming down her face. Suddenly feeling drained, she resignedly puts her arms tightly around the creature's neck, closing her eyes as it instantly rears its muscles and seamlessly pushes into a run, the sheer power and speed of which jolts every bone in her body, finally bringing her to breaking point.

In an instant, Lily Evans blacks out.

 ** _So, here we are. What did you think. It's a bit of an abrupt ending, methinks. Don't remember/ can't find anything that would suggest what might've happened to James Potter... but I feel comfortable in letting your imaginations fill in the blanks..._**

 ** _Cheers!!!_**


	2. 2

**To my one and only reviewer, thank you. Really made my day to see your comments!!! While this story was supposed to be a one-shot, you changed my mind. This one's for you. I hope you enjoy!!**

So, how do I get out.

I mean, I have to, right?

Otherwise, no 'hanky panky' with ol' Evans (wink wink).

Meaning that Harry isn't born.

Meaning… the whole 'Harry Potter' universe doesn't happen (whoa!!)

Just not possible, because here I am, talking to to you.

So, yeah, I get out. Somehow.

Padfoot took Lily and scrammed. One problem out of the way.

She would probably disagree, that fiery temperament of hers. So adorable how she turns all red and huffy, those gorgeous green eyes flashing as she tries to draw her tiny little self to a more imposing height…

Hmm, getting a bit sidetracked there. Not difficult, with Evans. Fiery little temptress. And she's mine. Haven't wrapped my head around that one yet.

So, my escape.

Death Eaters closing in. Voldemort on the way. I'm trapped in the middle, in the midst of an unfathomable darkness.

Glad Lily's not here. Not that she would be any sort of hindrance. She could kick my butt any day. But, fighting here is not an option. There's a whole army here. Specifically for her. Strange. Terrifying.

No time to dwell.

The plan was in my mind the second I realized we couldn't disapparate.

Sharp, loud, harsh voices thrown around the pitch black. Confusion. No curses. Too risky, even for them.

But my plan isn't without its own risks. For the first time ever, I find myself wishing I could have chosen a smaller creature.

Pete's rat would have been out of here in a breeze

Me, a bit more difficult.

There's no other choice. The second Voldemort comes, I'm toast.

So I transform. Cloak in my mouth, nose in the air, on high alert.

Bump into something straight away. Or rather, someone.

A hot flash. Searing pain. Don't stop. Rear up, then charge, antlers down.

My senses leads me. The scent of the mangy predator is strong. I'm going in the opposite direction.

They clearly have no idea what's happening. Several more heavy bumps as I gain velocity. Violent curses and expletives. A flash of pain here and there. Lucky shots.

But I am fast. Too fast for even the werewolf to follow, if he's sensed me.

Within seconds, I'm gone.

Wounded and maybe half-bleeding to death, but safe.

I don't transform back.

Just follow my nose home...

 **Lemme know what y'all think!!**

 **Cheerio**


End file.
